The Art of Sex
by jojoberry
Summary: Sucky title right? So basically a bunch of mojo intimacy fics hooray! Reviews are love!
1. Massage

**This will be a series of mojo lemons. Each chappie will consist of different forms of sex or anything that can be considered that (i.e. sexting, grinding, ECT.). **

**Enjoy and if you think of any sex examples please leave them in a review. I promise to read them and respond I don't even care if it's just a smiling face I'm desperate. **

**Disclaimer: ok so I'll be honest, if you seriously thought I actually owned something Rent related you're an idiot. **

Joanne Jefferson fumbled blindly with her keys outside the apartment she and Maureen share. Her back was aching from sitting in an office chair all day and she just wanted to go inside and sleep. However the pitch black darkness didn't help.

It was dark because a certain drama queen forgot to leave the light on when Joanne had specifically instructed her to do so.

Finally the key hole was found and Joanne pushed the door open. She walked in and was surprised to find the entire flat dark and dead.

Frightening thoughts of Maureen going off with some other person flashed through her mind as she slipped off her shoes.

Soft thumps interrupted her thoughts as Maureen trotted down the hall and into the living room her dark curls bouncing wildly.

"Pookie! I missed you so much, I was practically watching the door all night waiting for you to come home and the one moment I leave to get a drink you come home! What a rip off! Oh so well I was waiting for you I-"the brunet burst out all at once before she was cut off.

"Maureen!" Joanne had to shout to be heard. "Why the hell, are all the lights off?" she shouted even though she didn't need to.

Maureen giggled and pulled her and Joanne together so their waists and noses were touching.

"I thought we could have a little fun tonight." She whispered pulling her girlfriend closer pressing her hand on Jo's back. Joanne groaned in pain.

"Honey bear please don't"

"Its fine Pookie relax," the performer mumbled into the mouth of her lover as she pulled tighter into a kiss. Joanne groaned again and pulled away. Maureen whimpered at the lack of contact and held her still.

"Honey please, my back." Joanne pulled away harder, but wasn't expecting Maureen to let go as quickly as she did. She spun out of control and landed on her back with a thud.

She cried out in pain and tiny tear droplets formed in her eyes.

"Oh Fuck!" Maureen ran to Joanne's side and helped her up. She pulled her towards the old reclining couch spewing out apologies as fast as she could.

Joanne sucked in a shaky breath and calmed herself until she was able to speak again.

"Maureen I'm fine. Please…just…help me to the bedroom…"she strained. Maureen nodded and the two laced arms as they made their way down the hall and to the bedroom occasionally tripping.

After they finally reached the bed and Joanne was settled in, Maureen went to the closet and chose a pair of sweat pants and a tank top for Joanne to wear. Then the brunette shrunk out of the room without another word.

Finally Joanne was alone at last. At least for a little while anyway. She looked to her side and noticed the clothes Maureen had left out for her. It would be a nice change to get out of her stiff work clothes.

She carefully slipped out of her skirt and panty hose discarding them on the floor beside her, and replaced them with the sweat pants. She tugged off her jacket and work shirt and let them join the other clothes.

Just then Maureen walked in holding a tray covered in food. When Maureen saw Joanne topless she gasped and shielded her eyes.

"Oh god, I-sorry I just-oh god sorry" Maureen stuttered before turning away.

"Wait!"Joanne called. "You act like you've never seen me shirtless before. If you want I can put one on if you like-"

"No! I mean, its fine I over reacted…forgive me?" Maureen gave her best pout, but Joanne just laughed.

"Yes Honey bear I forgive you."

"Good, I brought food." she said holding up the tray of salad, corn, and chicken.

"Yum," Joanne said as she spooned some corn into her mouth. Within a few minutes she had finished.

"Thank you honey, I really needed the boost." She said leaning to place the tray on the floor.

"No, let me." Maureen bent down and took the tray from Joanne placing it next to the door.

Maureen smiled as she walked back seating herself behind Joanne. They laid like that for awhile and soon she grew board. She tried hard to sit still, but her short attention span wouldn't allow such little movement.

She twiddled her fingers, she tugged at her hair, she tugged Joanne's hair, but nothing helped she was still as board as before. She wanted to have a little fun with Joanne but she knew the back issue wouldn't allow it. Or would it?

Joanne's bare back was inviting, and a little massage wouldn't hurt.

She traced never ending lines down her back and up again. While tracing one line she felt a shudder beneath her. So she went over it again and received the same response.

Soon she found every gimmick and trick and its consequence. Trace, shudder. Kiss, giggle. Rub, gasp. Knead, moan.

So she worked on massaging the back of her lover. Her hands would travel everywhere feeling and tickling each and every inch of skin on the mocha woman's back.

Every minute various moans and gasps arose from Joanne, and soon she had forgotten all about her previous pain. A new feeling had appeared in its place; a sort of mix of love, relaxation, and exhaustion.

A yawn crept out of her mouth and her eyelids grew heavy. All she wanted was sleep.

Maureen grabbed a quilt from the end of the bed and drew it over them. She reached over and flicked the lamp light off. Doing whatever she possibly could to supply comfort to her lover.

Drowsiness soon took over, and for the rest of the night the two lay in each other's arms.

**Ugh third person is so hard to write! It always 'Maureen' this, 'Joanne' that, soo repetitive! Ok so the ending was super cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything better. BTW I won't be posting another chapter 'til I get two-count 'em-two reviews. **

**Hey, hey you,You with the mouse under your right hand**

**Yeah you. **

**See that review button down there? Don't you wanna press it and leave a smile for me. **

**betcha do, go on press it, **

**Leave a smile.**


	2. sexting

**Hey, hey, hey! I asked for two reviews and I got 10! Wowza **

**Thanks to: ****, Lunaraquafy,**** Kathy, Lorna, ****Fanzel,**** CowbellsAndDocMartens, SeasonsOfMoJo, SeasonsOfMoJo, FiyeroLuver4Life, **and **ThomzelisSuperSexy**

**Disclaimer: hey guess who doesn't own rent or any of its characters! **

**That would be me **

Maureen felt her eyes droop as dinner slowly continued. It was early march and the gang had decided to go out for a bite considering none of them could make a decent meal without a box.

Everyone else seemed to be in occupying themselves. Angel droned on about how he and Collins went wherever doing whatever.

Mark was fiddling with his camera and Collins was staring wide eyed at Angel occasionally adding a comment or two.

In the corner Mimi and Rodger were kissing…again. Benny was shifting uncomfortably, alone.

Joanne was checking her phone messages under the table, glancing up at Angel every once in a while to nod or laugh.

Sighing Maureen stirred her iced tea with a straw deciding if a third 'bathroom trip' was worth the embarrassment to get out of there when she felt a jolt go up her leg. After the initial shock she realized her phone was vibrating.

"Ay chica! Are you okay?" Angel asked sounding genuinely concerned. Maureen opened her cell phone and in big bold letters read _**Reminder: change light bulb in living room. **_She was grateful she had set the reminder even if the amusement only lasted a few minutes.

"Yeah, my phone just decided to scare the crap out of me!" she fake-scolded the inanimate object. After a few half hearted laughs everyone went back to what they were doing.

After the slight distraction, Maureen began to slip the phone into her pocket, and then stopped a smirk forming on her face.

She whipped the phone out and went to and flipped through an inventory of tabs until she reached one labeled _Contacts _from there she found _Joanne_, and _Text_. She turned the phone sideways so she could use the keyboard and began.

_**I' m so bored right now**_

_**-M**_

After minute or two a response came.

_**Same I love Angel but she can be a little mind-numbing **_

_**-J**_

Maureen smiled at her girlfriend's strange vocabulary.

_**I wish we were alone right now I'm aching to get away from all this **_

_**-M**_

Joanne didn't respond but instead set the phone down and asked Angel a question about whatever they were talking about. Maureen crossed her arms and let out a frustrated sigh and tried again.

_**Please don't ignore me Pookie I'm being serious…I thought you liked that… **_

_**-M**_

She turned to Joanne and put on a pout. Joanne sighed and began typing. And soon enough there was a reply on Maureen's phone.

_**I do, but for Christ sakes Maureen were out to dinner!**_

_**-J**_

Maureen frowned and texted back

_**It's not my fault your legs are so tantalizing **_

_**-M**_

This time a reply came much faster than before.

_**Tantalizing?**_

_**-J**_

_Joanne gave her a confused glance. Since when had the diva used such a vivid vocabulary? Maureen giggled and quickly typed out her answer. _

_**Do you like it? I got if off some sex website! I figured it was a lot more sexy than just 'sexually appealing' ;)**_

_**-M**_

_The lawyer rolled her eyes and responded._

_**You should really stay off those sites if you haven't noticed the ideas they have on them can be stupid or dangerous.**_

_**-J**_

_Maureen let her foot run up and down Joanne's leg as the replied._

_**You didn't seem to think so last night when we were playing court. I didn't know my leg could reach that far back!**_

_**-M **_

_Joanne gasped she had thought the idea was so original; something that only Maureen's mischievous mind could create._

_"So girls, where do you stand on the subject?" Angel interrupted. In the time they had been texting Mimi (much to Rodgers dismay) had joined in conversation and Mark had gone to the bathroom._

_"I-ugh, think it sounds great!" Maureen said trying to save her and Joanne from brutal guilt, but instead of saving them it seemed to have got them into deeper trouble. _

_The whole table went silent, background noise filled the air. Mimi was the first to speak._

_"Interesting, I would have thought you two of all people would think differently I mean with what we've seen and we have seen a lot you two were never very shy with public affection. Especially when Maureen's uh…" she trailed off. _

_"We're sorry," Joanne sighed. "What were we talking about again? We were uh-busy for a second and didn't quite catch It." she said knowing if she didn't ask what they were talking about they would be in deeper trouble._

_"Discrimination towards gay marriage."Angel said sounding slightly hurt. Maureen frowned._

_"Oh, sorry were totally against it! Sorry Ange!" Maureen burst out. Joanne nodded in agreement and Angel continued speaking._

_**What a funky mix up huh?**_

_**-M**_

_Maureen's talented fingers typed gracefully and quickly. While Joanne's were less able and quite slow to respond._

_**I guess but I kind of feel bad about it**_

_**-J**_

_Maureen pouted she never liked it when Joanne was even the least bit upset._

_**Why? It wasn't your fault.**_

_**-M**_

_Joanne sighed, she knew but it was still distressing. She felt as if somehow she had betrayed her race of sexuality. Angel and Collins even looked slightly upset to her. It was silly, but not meaningless._

_**It's hard to explain. Angel kind of looked hurt and I really wasn't looking to offend her or Collins. I love being who I am and loving you. I love you.**_

_**-J**_

_Joanne found this all very stressful, and Maureen saw this as an opportunity to jump in and be her knight in shining armor. And maybe get a little something out of it when they got home, she did enjoy playing fantasy games with Joanne._

_**I love you too, your touch and feel; especially when you wear your sexy lawyer suits. I swear I can hardly keep my hands off of you. I love how the lace tickles…**_

_**-M**_

_The mocha receiver smiled as she recalled the previous nights' activities. She had to admit Maureen didn't look to bad herself in their little fantasy costumes._

_**Your wardrobe needs updating how about you try me on for size?**_

_**-J**_

_Suddenly both women felt recovered, and the previous conflict seemed to fly out the window._

_That could work my but you are a little…tight…_

_-M _

Maureen's wit concurred back.

_Don't worry; I can loosen up a bit,_

_-J_

Maureen shivered in longing.

_Are you cold honey? I could warm us up a bit._

Joanne slipped her arms around Maureen's waist and kissed her neck. Maureen smiled and giggled typing out a reply

_I'm fine, still a little shook up from yesterday; I couldn't stop staring at your big, luscious, tempting, t-t-t-teeth. You have such a beautiful smile_

_**-M**_

_Joanne reached over and slapped Maureen's leg, but her plan backfired when Maureen simply grabbed it and ran it all over her thigh slowly moving to her center. Joanne pulled away just in time for things not to get too racy._

_But with Maureen of course they did. The thespian lesbian flung her arms around Joanne's neck and pulled her into a more lustful than passionate kiss. Joanne tried to struggle out but there was no hope she quickly lost herself in her lover's lips, tongue and everything else. _

_For the second time that night the table fell silent. Everyone was stunned for a moment but not surprised. It was just like Maureen to do something like this._

_The silence was broken by the couple's moans and other sex noises, and soon they weren't the only ones._

_Maureen and Joanne, Angel and Collins, Mimi and Rodger. And Mark. _

_Mark was the only one left all alone and not sucking face with someone else. _

_**Alternative ending:**_

_Mark got so pissed he ran to the nearest library and signed up for an online dating sight. He met up with some lady who was 20 years older than her profile said. He got so mad he cried all the way home, when he arrived he found each boho couple happily and rapidly fucking each other's brains out._

_Then he started to cry miserably until Benny came in and threw-up from all the sex and tears._

_**Thank you all! **_

_**I really don't care what you leave on reviews as long as you do. You could seriously leave a smile and I would take it to heart…please at least leave a smile ok so for the next chapter two more new reviews to this one! Mwah ha ha!**_


End file.
